Coffea cacao
by 40 Gyga
Summary: Por que diabos era simplesmente tão difícil fazê-lo falar? Custava parar de olhá-la como se ela fosse um bombom apetitoso em uma vitrine? SasuSaku. Para Murielita - finally!


**Sinopse:** Por que diabos era simplesmente tão difícil fazê-lo falar? Custava parar de olhá-la como se ela fosse um bombom apetitoso em uma vitrine?

**Capítulos: **1/1

**Status:** Completo

**Alertas:** Possível seqüela. Ortografia pré-2009. Resposta a **Doce Rotina**.

**Coisas que podem ajudar:**

¹Caffe mocha – chocolate, café expresso, leite vaporizado e creme batido.

²Iced latte – expresso, leite vaporizado, leite espumoso e cubos de gelos.

³Colação – lanche entre o desjejum e o almoço

4Brewed coffe – café com grãos moídos na hora

Imagens das quiches. Foi um inferno achar as fotos das quiches certas!

**blog **ponto** fatfreevegan **ponto** com **barra** images **barra** mini-quiche **ponto **JPG**

**farm4** ponto** static **ponto **flickr **ponto** com **barra** 3066 **barra **2384719522 **sublinhado** ef94dfe78e **ponto** jpg?v **igual** 0**

E apenas para fazer propaganda. Porque isso é simplesmente adorável. É como dançar com as mãos!

**www **ponto** acessobrasil **ponto** org **ponto** br **barra l**ibras**

* * *

-

**Coffea cacao**

-

_por L. Ganoza_

_para Murielita

* * *

_

Era sempre assim. Às sete horas da manhã, as duas estariam ali, dispostas a servir um grupo que, no ápice, parecia infinito, rabugento pelo horário e, obviamente, faminto.

Podia ver já uma ou duas pessoas esperando do lado de fora das portas de vidro, balançando impacientes de um pé ao outro enquanto observavam os relógios. Lançavam olhares irritados para as duas, esperando que elas abrissem as portas – provavelmente amaldiçoando-as por ainda não o terem feito. É, nada como o bom-humor matinal.

Buscou a superfície espelhada de uma das espátulas para ter certeza de que seus fios rosados de cabelos permaneciam dentro da touca branca que fazia parte do uniforme. Passou as mãos uma e outra vez sobre o avental branco, ajustando a roupa grená que teimava em subir-lhe a cima dos joelhos.

Inspirou profundamente uma vez antes de acenar para a colega ao lado, indicando-a que estava pronta para abrir. Pôs a luva na mão esquerda e dispôs-se a atender os já quatro impacientes clientes que apressavam os passos em direção às senhas, atropelando-se.

Todos eles eram tão rápidos, tão práticos. Sabiam o que queriam e não faziam rodeios, não a questionavam sobre sabores ou novidades. Pediam o que queriam e ela os entregava. Gostava mais dos que a cumprimentavam. Esses ela decorava os pedidos comuns, esses ela compreendia a pressa e simpatizava. Preferia ainda mais o que sorriam, os que burlavam os resquícios de sono e agiam como se aquele fosse ser o grande dia. Simplesmente porque seria, porque todos os dias eram grandes dias.

Era um pequeno roteiro que se repetia diariamente.

- Bom dia, em que posso ajudá-lo? – ela diria com um sorriso tão habituado que era verdadeiro sem o ser, era genérico.

- Um café preto com uma rosquinha.

- Chá de erva-doce com um folhado de maçã.

- Um salgado de massa integral, recheio de frango com queijo branco, e um _caffè mocha¹_.

- Uma torta nevada e _iced latte²_, com leite de soja.

Ela entrega os pedidos cuidadosamente, anota os preços no papel.

- São 11,90, algo mais?

- São 10,50, algo mais?

- São 12,20.

- São 12,85.

- Algo mais, algo mais?

Aquele dia não estava sendo particularmente diferente. Havia chegado aquele momento, logo depois do desjejum e logo antes da colação³, quando o ritmo diminuía e ela tinha o tempo para apreciar o ambiente no qual trabalhava. A cafeteria aparentava ser um pequeno refúgio no meio da cidade agitada e, tinha certeza, era por isso que muitos a buscavam.

O papel de parede era escuro. Quando as luzes estavam apagadas, ela o via marrom, quando a iluminação ligava-se, os raios filtrados pelas cúpulas de tons alaranjados, cria-o avermelhado. Todos os móveis eram de madeira maciça, entalhes esculpidos cuidadosamente e adornados com toalhas de mesa que pareciam feitas a mão. O ambiente todo parecia tão acolhedor quanto uma fogueira acessa em um chalé no meio das montanhas.

Ela parou, admirando as pinturas que adornavam algumas paredes. Havia uma música de fundo, algo especialmente escolhido para criar o ambiente desejado, algo que distraísse os clientes e os mantivesse comendo.

Então ele entrou. Ela havia admitido que ele se destacava na decoração. A pele era tão pálida que os reflexos das luzes o tornavam bronzeado, o cabeço escuro tomava um tom avermelhado. Ele usava um paletó azul, com um par de calças combinando, a camisa branca cuidadosamente ajeitada e firmada pelo cinto preto. Correu o olhar até os sapatos lustrosos dele – que combinavam com o cinto, ela percebeu. As roupas dele não divergiam das do público comum, o que a perturbara havia sido, particularmente, o olhar que ele havia dirigido-a desde o momento em que abrira a porta; fixos, os orbes escuros dele – com aquela iluminação ela não conseguia ter certeza de cores – firmavam-se nos delas, mas não eram amistosos de forma alguma. Tinha selecionado duas opções: ou ela era um bombom apetitoso em uma vitrine ou ele havia percebido que ela o havia analisado. Marcou um "correto" na última opção percebendo que ele recusava-se a retribuir o sorriso comercial que ela oferecia. Maravilha.

O homem pegou uma senha - 47 - e Sakura revirou os olhos ao apertar o botão que indicava que a senha número 47 deveria aproximar-se do balcão.

Ela sorriu, esperando que, depois de tê-la encarado tanto, ele fosse cumprimentá-la.

Isso nunca aconteceu. Aliás, ela nem ouviu a voz dele. Vamos aos fatos.

Ele encarou os salgados por algum tempo - três minutos e dezenove segundos - depois pousou os olhos atrás dela, onde estavam as listagens de produtos - por dois minutos e meio - e apontou.

Apontou para uma mini quiche sem massa podre de tofu, outra mini quiche de folhas de rabanete e abacate, um _brewed coffe_4, preto, com sementes colombianas e, por fim, um bombom, oitenta por cento cacau e recheio de cerejas e licor.

Apontou.

A atendente afastou a pequena porta de vidro que mantinha os quitutes separados do mundo olhando-o curiosamente. Piscou uma, duas vezes e concentrou-se em seu trabalho. Arrumou o pedido cuidadosamente, antes de anotar, apenas com a mão direita, os valores. Calculo-os de cabeça antes de oferecer um sorriso para o cliente.

- São 18,75, algo mais?

Ele meneou, pegando o oferecido e o papel onde ela anotara tudo e indo em direção a uma das mesas.

Sakura ficou ali. Piscou. Uma, duas, três. Suas sobrancelhas claras de aproximaram no topo do seu nariz. Maldito cliente mal-educado!

-

Depois daquele primeiro dia, ele havia passado a freqüentar o _Caffè_.

Era o quinto dia quando ela decidiu agir como uma pessoa madura. Ela ia ser discreta e fazê-lo falar. Sakura era uma garota prática e com charme. Claro que ela conseguiria fazer um homem com ao menos algum nível de testosterona e alguma atração por mulheres reagir a ela. Certo?

- Bom dia! – sorriso, sorriso charmoso. – Em que posso ajudá-lo?

Ele apontou.

Sakura sorriu internamente e inclinou a cabeça inocentemente para um lado.

- Desculpe, não ouvi. Pode repetir?

Ele apontou de novo.

O sorriso dela falhou por alguns momentos antes de ela se recompor.

- Como disse?

A terceira apontada foi final e decisiva.

Essa seria uma longa e dura batalha.

-

Toda a semana, a semana toda, seis dias, isto é, e, por alguma divindade realmente perturbadora, em quatro semanas, ele não havia sido atendido por ela apenas três vezes.

Ele não havia se dignado a falar-lhe uma única maldita vez!

No décimo quarto dia, ela havia começado a pensar que ele era mudo. Só podia! Nada mais explicaria uma determinação tão férrea em não dirigir-lhe a palavra. Então, ela havia feito.

Era o vigésimo dia quando ela decidiu que estava pronta para tentar a primeira técnica para fazê-lo interagir com ela. Ele havia chegado e ela estava prestes a atendê-lo. Estendeu simultaneamente todos os dedos de uma das mãos em frente à boca e moveu as mãos, o indicador e o polegar em L, lateralmente, afastando-as uma da outra. Depois, moveu a mão como se fosse um pequeno gancho vertical e apontou para ele e fez o sinal de uma mão estendida, com a palma para cima, como a puxar algo para si.

Ele olhou-a por alguns momentos, as sobrancelhas descendo até formar um V no topo do nariz afilado e masculino e apontou o pedido de sempre. Ela seguiu a rotina, os detalhes do prato, a acomodação dos salgados, o café fumegante. E ele se foi, sem uma palavra.

Mas ela havia dito! Ela havia aprendido linguagem de sinais para poder se comunicar com ele! Porque ele era mudo! Ela havia dito "Bom dia, o que você quer?"! E estava perfeito! Ela havia treinado por tantas horas!

Tudo bem. Ele a havia ignorado.

Agora aqui estava ela, no vigésimo quarto dia, o vigésimo primeiro no qual ela o atendia, olhando curiosamente enquanto o citado cliente conversava com um homem loiro. Eles estavam em uma das mesas mais distantes e a música de fundo impedia que ela ouvisse a misteriosa voz. O moreno falava pouco, mas falava. Então ele não era mudo ou surdo. Apenas gostava de ignorar a existência dela. Sim, isso tornava as coisas muito mais aceitáveis.

-

Vigésimo oitavo dia em que ele vinha, vigésimo quinto em que ela o atendia, vigésimo quinto dia em que ele a ignorava.

E ele não era surdo.

Ou mudo.

Ou cego, aliás. Mas isso não vinha ao caso.

Foi no vigésimo nono que ela percebeu que talvez – e apenas talvez – ser direta fosse a melhor forma de agir.

Ele caminhou em direção às senhas e em direção a ela. Logo ele estava apontando.

- Bom dia, Sr. ... – ela usou a famosa técnica deixo-o-senhor-com-reticências-e-você-completa-com-o-seu-nome.

E ele apontou. De novo.

-

Talvez aquilo não tivesse sido tão direto. Ela só precisava ser _mais_ direta.

- Bom dia! Você vem tanto aqui e sempre pede a mesma coisa! Que tal experimentar um dos novos sabores de quiche? Temos um de tomate seco que está maravilhoso.

Ele apenas a olhou com uma expressão estóica. Certo, agir casual antes de atacar não havia funcionado. Mudança de tática.

- Então, qual o seu nome? – grande sorriso brilhante.

As sobrancelhas finas dele se ergueram em grandes arcos e ele... apontou.

-

Depois dessa tentativa falha, ela começou a ficar sem idéias. Pensou em não falar o preço para ele, mas ele já havia decorado o valor de pagamento a essa altura.

Sakura optou, então, por não dar-lhe o papel – e sorriu internamente quando ele a observou por alguns segundos antes de seguir em direção à mesa de sempre. Ela observou-o curiosamente, considerando como ele faria para pagar e sair do estabelecimento.

A garota que estava no caixa sorriu para ele de forma amistosa. Ow, que se dane. Ela sorriu para ele de forma coquete! Como, provavelmente, noventa por cento das mulheres fariam porque, bem, o cara era o pecado encarnado.

- O mesmo de sempre, eu presumo – a garota disse, deixando que ele pagasse como se não houvesse nada de errado.

"O mesmo de sempre, eu presumo", Sakura a imitou dentro de sua cabeça, uma voz bem mais fina e enjoada que a original, enquanto a culpava pelo plano não ter dado certo.

-

O plano de hoje havia envolvido agir como ela mesma.

O que significava basicamente falar pelos cotovelos.

- Bom dia! – cantarolou no momento em que ele se pôs em frente a ela.

A expressão masculina não indicava que ele a havia ouvido.

- Então, o senhor aceitará o mesmo de sempre? Temos uma leva de grãos árabes que tem feito sucesso.

O silêncio que a recebeu não foi exatamente constrangedor.

- A verdade é que eu não sou uma fã de café, é sempre tão amargo! – gracejou, certificando-se que o seu melhor sorriso estava posto.

Quando as sobrancelhas dele nem ao menos se moveram, ela concluiu que era o bastante pelo dia.

-

- O corte do seu paletó é definitivamente lindo! Me lembra um modelo do Ozwald Boateng, mas em outra cor. Essa lapela fina, com o primeiro botão apenas na altura do diafragma é simplesmente um pecado.

Dessa vez, ele ergueu as sobrancelhas antes de apontar e aquele olhar bombom-apetitoso versus estorvo-da-minha-vida apareceu.

-

- Os últimos clientes têm comentado como esses últimos grãos colombianos estão saborosos. Fica entre nós, mas estamos bolando um novo café, amargo como você gosta.

-

- _É_ um conjunto Boateng, não é? Eu tenho certeza de que vi esse! Um tecido metálico assim não é muito comum, sabe?

-

- Você é vegetariano? Porque é uma escolha bem curiosa e repetitiva a que você faz.

-

O máximo de reação que ela havia conseguido dele foi um mexer de sobrancelhas.

Sakura estava ficando cansada. Alguém podia suportar apenas uma quantidade de rejeição explícita. Ela havia tentado ser gentil! Realmente havia! Mas não havia muito mais a fazer. Estava na linha final e o que viria a seguir seria decisivo.

O próximo passo havia sido combater fogo contra fogo.

No quadragésimo dia, ele havia andado confiante em direção a ela – como sempre.

Entretanto, desta vez, quando ele parou, ela apenas o fitou. Hoje ela não usaria os cumprimentos gentis ou sorrisos clareados que haviam custado um terço do salário dela.

Ele parou em frente a ela e Sakura olhou para ele. Ele apontou. Ela entregou as coisas usuais. E ele se foi.

A mesma coisa aconteceu no dia seguinte.

E no seguinte.

A essa altura ela já estava convencida que ele tinha um sério trauma com a própria voz. Deveria ser um tom feminino e agudo, ela supunha. Algo que destoasse da masculinidade dele, algo do que fosse vergonhoso, embaraçoso. Algo que valeria como vingança quando todos escutassem o homem que a ignorava há meses!

-

No quadragésimo nono dia ela já estava exausta. Não vinha natural para ela ser insensível assim! Ela era o ser que cumprimentava até aquela biscate quarentona botoxada que dormia com o surfistinha e se recusava a olhar na cara dos outros! Qual era o problema com aquele homem?

Então, no qüinquagésimo, ela resolveu usar o último recurso dela. Depois disso, a batalha estaria acabada. Foi uma decisão que tomou tempo até ter coragem suficiente para seguir.

No qüinquagésimo terceiro dia, ela o ignorou.

Os passos do sapato lustroso dele ecoaram baixinho contra o piso de madeira escura. Os olhos dele estavam fixos nela – como sempre; ela conseguia senti-lo se aproximando e já estava a corar pelo que aconteceria a seguir.

Ele pegou a senha e, embora ela estivesse livre, embora devesse chamá-lo, ela não reagiu. Analisou, demoradamente, um _croissant_ – aquele era o com manga? E ele foi chamado pela outra atendente.

O qüinquagésimo quarto dia não foi diferente. Nem o qüinquagésimo quinto.

-

O sexagésimo dia foi mais curioso. Ele havia ficado parado em frente a ela por quase três minutos antes de seguir para fazer o pedido.

Sakura havia engolido em seco, brincado com a barra do avental, passado os olhos pela madeira do chão, bolado padrões invisíveis. Sentia-se levemente embaraçada por tudo aquilo. Deus, ela havia entrado em uma busca infantil por chamar a atenção de um homem sobre o qual ela não sabia nada! Ela ficaria tão feliz se ele simplesmente parasse de freqüentar o _Caffè_.

-

O sexagésimo primeiro foi o que mudou tudo.

Ele havia feito o caminho reto dele em direção a ela, mas não havia pegado uma senha. O homem parou ali. Em frente ao balcão, os salgados brilhantes e quentinhos cobertos pelas pernas vestidas em um tecido escuro.

Ela se recusou a olhar para ele. Ficaram assim, ela encarando os _croissants_, ele encarando-a.

Sakura poderia jurar que já havia se passado meia hora, mas eram apenas três minutos e dezessete segundos. Então ele fez a coisa impensável. Ele limpou a garganta.

A jovem ficou tão chocada que, antes que pudesse impedir, havia olhado para ele. Os olhos verdes dela haviam se trancado com os olhos indefinidos dele e tudo estava perdido.

- Bom dia, em que posso ajudá-lo? – ela começou com um sorriso que não era o de sempre, mas era suave o bastante para fazer garotos dançarem ao redor dela. Certo, não todos os garotos.

Eles seguiram a rotina usual e ela completou:

- Algo mais?

Ele meneou e a atendente olhou enquanto ele fazia os movimentos usuais, pegando o pedido.

- Desculpe pelo que aconteceu, sim? É um pouco frustrante não conseguir uma resposta.

Ele acenou, mas não respondeu.

-

Passou uma semana antes que a rotina deles fosse quebrada novamente.

As coisas começaram como sempre. O pedido e a entrega. Então, ele havia parado em frente a ela, segurando as duas mãos com as palmas voltadas para frente, os dedos dobrados e apenas os mindinhos esticados. Então, bateu as duas mãos uma contra a outra e voltou à posição inicial.

"Fazer".

"Faça".

Ela piscou tentando entender. Ele era realmente mudo?

Ela repetiu os sinais da primeira vez. Moveu a mão como se fosse um pequeno gancho vertical, apontou para ele e fez o sinal de uma mão estendida, com a palma para cima, como a puxar algo para si.

"O que você querer".

"O que você quer?"

Ele apontou para ela. Observando-a com aquele olhar indecifrável e escuro, o mesmo daquela primeira vez em que o vira e de tantas outras vezes em que a intimidara.

Sakura encarou por alguns momentos, sem ter certeza se havia entendido o sinal. Corou imaginando que, de fato, era apenas imaginação sua. Segurou a mão com o dedo indicador e o polegar próximos, como a indicar uma pequena quantidade.

"O quê?".

Ele apontou novamente para ela, então, acenou com a cabeça, indo comer.

-

No dia seguinte as coisas começaram como o normal. Sem trocas curiosas em linguagem de sinais.

Entretanto, ao apontar para o bombom, ele segurou a mão direita como uma arma, o polegar e o indicador apontados.

"Dois".

Como da outra vez, ele acenou e se distanciou.

-

Naquele mesmo dia, saindo do trabalho, aconteceu o que ela havia temido desde que essa brincadeira começara. Do lado de fora das portas de vidro estava parado o cara mudo. Saindo pelos fundos, ela passou despercebida. Ponderou durante alguns minutos se era realmente sua responsabilidade aparecer ali. Exalou o ar em uma tentativa de convencer-se de que aquele era um grande sacrifício e que, de fato, ela não estava interessada em conversar com aquele homem particularmente atraente em um ambiente que não fosse o de trabalho.

Certo, talvez "conversar" não fosse a palavra certa.

"O que você querer".

Ele apontou mais uma vez em direção a ela.

"Eu não entender".

Ele acomodou-se contra a vitrine do _Caffè_, o canto dos lábios dele se dobrando na coisa mais similar a um sorriso que ela já vira vinda dele. O homem limpou a garganta mais uma vez e o que veio a seguir a fez perder o equilíbrio.

Era a voz mais melodiosa e masculina que ela já ouvira. O ar prendeu-se em seus pulmões e ela o observou estóica por alguns momentos, chocada com o que saíra da boca dele.

- Você, eu quero você.

Oh, deus, era a voz mais sexy com a frase mais perturbadora vinda de um estranho.

- Um encontro – ele reiterou.

Sakura ficou em silêncio sem saber como responder.

"O quê?".

Aquilo fez os olhos dele brilharem suavemente – eram negros.

- Você tentou chamar a minha atenção por mais de dois meses.

Então era por isso que ele vivia calado.

Ele era um imbecil.

Sakura observou-o sem saber o que dizer e então estalou. Aquele... aquele imbecil, ignorante-argh-chuf!

- Eu não tentei chamar a sua atenção! Eu estava tentando ser gentil! Pessoas gentis e educadas fazem isso! Porque, eu não sei se do topo dessa sua preposição é visível, não é gentil ou educado ignorar pessoas que só estão tentando fazer o trabalho delas!

Ele a observou por alguns momentos, a pose relaxada contra o vidro contradizendo tudo o que ele representava. Então, ergueu-se, endireitou a coluna.

- Eu não sei se você reparou, mas as pessoas não devem simplesmente tentar adivinhar o que você quer! Apontar não é uma forma decente de comunicação! Crianças que ainda não aprenderam a falar apontam! É algum problema com a sua voz? _Dói_ falar?

Ele deu um passo em direção a ela, até bloquear o sol, deixando-a quase encolhida sob a sombra dele. O perfume masculino chegou a ela quando ele se inclinou para olhá-la nos olhos.

- Ou é algo contra as pessoas comuns? Elas não são dignas o bastante para ouvir a sua voz? Você precisa economizá-la para momentos de grande importância como com aquela conversa sua com o loirinho? Aliás, é um defeito ele ser seu amigo, mas eu não reclamaria se conseguisse o telefone dele – ela piscou percebendo que estava fugindo do assunto.

O vermelho se espalhou por suas bochechas quando ela viu um olhar de intimidação – aquele de sempre - e _próximo_ dela.

- O que interessa é que a sua mãe deveria ter lhe dado uma boa educação! Cumprimente as pessoas que vão atendê-lo! É tão difíc-hm-uff-hu!

Sakura ficou parada, os orbes verdes saltados enquanto ela via – de forma estupidamente próxima – o par ônix dele. O peso sobre os seus lábios era alheio e ela sentia um toque estranhamente doce no amargo comum do chocolate do bombom que ele sempre comia. A garota moveu a face para trás, mas viu-se presa por um par de dedos que seguravam o seu queixo. Tentou afastá-lo com as mãos, mas as duas estavam presas pela dele, entrelaçadas na altura do peito masculino.

Logo, vendo que fugir não era uma das opções, ela cedeu. A irritação inicial que havia sentido – por ele ser um prepotente nojento que acreditava poder tudo de todos – foi esquecida em uns poucos segundos, enquanto ela aproveitava a atenção pela qual havia brigado durante aqueles dois meses.

Quando ele se afastou, Sakura ficou ali. Os lábios em bico e as pálpebras entreabertas. Definitivamente, uma pose similar a uma foto tirada em um momento inesperado. De fato, ela só reagiu ao sentir o calor do hálito de chocolate dele contra o seu lóbulo.

- Você tem que aprender quando se deve parar de falar, Sakura – comentou, o olhar bombom-apetitoso brilhando.

E ele foi embora. Como havia ido todas as vezes nas quais ela havia entregado o pedido.

Era isso então? Ele conseguia o que queria, virava as costas e sumia?

Imbecil, prepotente do-guff-argh!

Bufou, virando sobre os seus calcanhares e indo na direção que deveria ter ido de início. Tão consumida em sua raiva interior, ela só foi perceber o pequeno bombom de cerejas acomodado no cinto do seu uniforme quando chegou em casa.

Uma nota em caligrafia fina e quase ilegível acompanhando o doce amargo. Um encontro marcado em chocolate.

No almoço do dia seguinte, Sakura aprenderia que não importava quantas vezes ele não respondia, ela continuaria buscando novas formas de chamar a sua atenção e que não importava o quanto ela falava, ele sempre a estaria ouvindo – e usando chocolates e beijos para mantê-la calada e feliz.

**

* * *

Nota da Autora:**

Eu fugi dos estudos para fazer isso. O desespero realmente pode fazer coisas. Se eu me ferrar nas quatro provas que eu tenho na semana que vem é culpa das pessoas que lerem esta estória!

A verdade é que eu já estava tão bitolada que comecei a imaginar romance entre células imunológicas. Believe me, natural killers would be great heroes!

De qualquer forma, o Sasuke não é vegetariano. Ele é apenas o resultado de uma _fase _minha. Sim, eu vou parar de ter nojo de carne vermelha. Logo. Só preciso de algum tempo. BUT as quiches _são_ deliciosas!

Ah, participem da campanha "**Muri, desenha esta fic**?", para... bem, para a Muri desenhar a fic. Eu realmente queria ver esse cenário 8D

Muri: Amiga tosca que tolera todas as minhas estórias inacabadas e não postadas. E que faz faculdade de Artes Plásticas. Yeah. E que reclamou porque eu nunca dei uma estória para ela :D

Feliz Páscoa, kids!


End file.
